A miko in modern days
by Dark Crescent Moon
Summary: Add two difficult teenagers, twins, hormones and school, then mix and you've got A miko in modern days. Rated T because of the languaje, I beleive. :


Chapter One- The Beginning.

She was sitting in her favorite place, under the Goshimboku. She spent as much time as she could sitting there because somehow that tree always relaxed her. She specially needed that today because after all today was her fifteen birthday, so according to her family traditions, today she had to begin her training as a miko, which was in charge of her grandpa.

She already could feel all her muscles relaxing, her deep blue eyes still kept their shine no matter how tired she was; her black hair, which reached passed her waist, was tied up in a low ponytail contrasted perfectly with her milky skin. She was wearing her miko garments. She looked like an angel with the last sunrays illuminating her figure.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know how grandpa manages to do all that stuff, first training with the bow, then meditating, then running 50 miles, then practicing with swords and the list just kept going and going. If I continue like that I'll die soon!"

"Kikyo is so lucky, she doesn't has to do the miko training"

Kikyo was Kagomes twin sister but she was a normal girl, she hadn't been born with the same miko powers as Kagome so she didn't have to do the training.

Kagome opened her eyes, it was getting late so she should go back to the house, after all she still had school tomorrow, and after that she had to continue her training with her grandpa. Kagome sighed again, "Tomorrow will be a long day". After that she stood up and went inside the house.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stretched; she could hear the birds singing and the early noises of the city. She got up from the bed and opened her curtains, she stood there letting the sunlight caress her face and admiring the Sakura trees that were next to the shine.

After a few more minutes like that she went to her bathroom to prepare for school. She put her short skirt and her white shirt. Then she tied her uniform tie. She decided to let her hair down as she did most of the times. Kagome didn't like make up so she never wore. She looked herself at a mirror and was satisfied with what she saw.

Finally she went downstairs to get breakfast. There she found that everyone was already sitting at the table eating their food.

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Good morning, yes I did, thanks for asking." Said Kagome with her lovely smile, sitting down next to Kikyo who smiled warmly at her.

Kikyo and Kagome looked much alike although Kikyo had smaller brown eyes and her hair, which was longer than Kagomes, was always tied in a low ponytail.

While Kagome behaved like a child, always playing and laughing, Kikyo was more serious and reserved.

All the breakfast they heard the usual speech of the grandpa about their ancestors, the shine and other similar stuff.

When the old man finally finished Kikyo was the first to speak "So Kagome are you ready to go to school?"

"Um… Sure, just let me get my things."

"Ok I'll wait you outside. Goodbye to everyone"

"Goodbye Kikyo" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Goodbye sis'" Said Souta.

"Have a good day" Said grandpa.

Minutes later Kagome came downstairs rushing 'Shit, shit, shit! I forgot today was my turn to feed and clean the cage of the class bunny, Mr. Puffy puffy and its family! I'm so late!

"Goodbye! I'll see ya after school!" Said the white blur known as Kagome.

"Oh my, what I'm I going to do with that girl, she forgot again about her morning cores. Well she's been under a lot of pressure lately so I guess I'll let it pass for today." Though Mrs. Higurashi.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Kikyo was waiting for Kagome when suddenly a white blur passed beside her bringing a gust of wing causing Kikyo to have to keep her skirt down. Kikyo definitely didn't liked that uniform cause the skirt was short and revealing, the only thing she liked was the color. 'Hm, stupid skirt.'

Returning her attention to what caused the gust she could only see a trail of dust then she heard Kagomes voice. "Hey Kikyo sorry but I forgot I had something to do so I'll have to run. See ya at school!"

Kikyo closed her eyes and sighed "Will Kagome ever learn? ... I seriously doubt it." At that Kikyo had to smile, her sister wasn't exactly the most punctual, responsible girl she had ever met but she had to recognize something, and that was that Kagome was the happiest, purest and selfless person she knew. She was always worrying about everyone but herself.

"Well I better go to school now if I want to be on time." And with that Kikyo continued her way.

Meanwhile at the Tashio residence.

"No! I won't go there! I don't want to! And you cannot force me to!" Said a medium size teenager, with dog ears, silver hair and golden eyes. He was rather handsome.

"I agree with the idiot. Father, is it really necessary for us to assist that school?" Asked a tall, gorgeous teenager with long silky silver hair, cold golden eyes and milky skin. He had two red stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had a well toned body and was dressed in his knew school uniform, black trousers, a white long sleeved shirt and a red tie.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot! Asked an obviously irritated InuYasha.

"You of course. Because you, little brother, are the only idiot here." Said Sesshomaru with a smirk forming in his lips.

"Keh, at least I don't look like a girl."

"Alright both of you that's enough. This will be the last time I said this, you HAVE to assist to that school because it will be good for you to cohabitate with kids of your own age instead of taking classes here at home. And you don't have much of a choice if you want to continue on my will. Well, now is time for you to leave. Oh and one last thing, you shall follow instructions and behave yourself, otherwise there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes father." Was the answer of both Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

Back to School.

"Geeze, I never thought doing such a simple thing as cleaning a bunnies cage would be so tiring!" Kagome thought while walking in the aisle.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hm?"

Kagome turned around only to find a smiling boy around her age with green eyes and long orange hair tied in a ponytail. He was accompanied by two beautiful girls the same age as Kagome. One of the girls had auburn hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes which were staring at Kagome, all the time a smile graced her lips. The other girl was Kikyo.

"Oh hey Kikyo, Shippo chan, Sango chan!"

"So Kagome, how was your training with your grandpa?" Asked Sango.

"Oh don't remind me about that! You would never imagine that such an old man had so much energy! I'm surprised I didn't faint during the training! My entire body aches!"

"Kagome, you sound like an old woman complaining like that." Said Shippo.

At that comment everyone laughed.

"May I ask what was the reason of your melodious laugh?" Said a tall youth with black hair tied in a small ponytail and deep blue eyes. While Kagomes eyes were a light blue, almost gray, his were deep blue as the ocean. He was standing on Sangos left.

"Oh hi Miroku, we were just laughing because Kagome behaves like an old woman." Said the cute boy known as Shippo.

"No I don't! It's just that I'm not used to do so much exercise so my body aches a little."

"Oh right, you began your training as a miko yesterday. If you want I'll gladly give you a massage." Said Miroku with an innocent smile.

SLAP! The next moment Miroku found himself in the floor with a red hand printed on his left cheek.

"Pervert." Said an angry Sango.

Kagome, Kikyo and Shippo sweat dropped.

"Will he ever learn?" Asked Shippo.

"Not in this life." Said Kagome and Kikyo in unison.

"Hey guys, it's time to enter the classroom."

"Yeah, Kikyo is right, C'mon everyone." Said Kagome while she turned around to continue her way to the classroom when suddenly she bumped into something hard and fell harshly on her but.

"Kagome! Are you all right!" Asked her friends.

Kagome nodded. She looked up to see what had caused her to fall only to find an irritated youth with dog ears. Wait, dog ears? So that means he's a hanyou or has really bad sense of fashion… No I'll go on the first one. Hm. That's interesting. Kagome had only heard about hanyous and youkais in her grandpas stories but had never seen one.

Finally the boy spoke.

"Oi wench look were you're going!"

Kagome could feel her blood boiling inside her.

"Who are you calling a wench! In case you didn't know my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me! So I recommend you to use it if you don't want your ass kicked by me!"

InuYasha just stood there surprised, no one before had yelled at him like this girl had just done.

Sesshomaru stood there watching the scene with mild interest. This human girl was brave, he would give her that but she was still insolent yet that was not his problem. His problem was that his stupid half brother was going to make him late and 'This Sesshomaru' is never late. He would leave him there but his father had ordered him to keep an eye on InuYasha.

Sesshomarus voice brought InuYasha back to earth.

"Brother, you shall finish this at other moment, now we must retrieve to the classroom."

With that Sesshomaru left to his classroom, leaving everyone dumbfounded by his beauty.

Kagomes attention drifted from InuYasha to the retrieving youth that minutes earlier was standing behind InuYasha.

How come she didn't realize of the presence of a hot guy like him before? I mean, he could be described in one word: Beautiful. Kagome concluded he was a youkai because of his markings. But wait a minute, he had called InuYasha 'brother' Right? That's not possible. Is it? He was a youkai and InuYasha a hanyou. Hm… I'll have to found out later, meanwhile lets just admire this guys back. (Drooling) ;)

Everyone remained there watching Sesshomaru as he disappeared behind a corner leaving all the girls in the aisle dumbfounded.

Finally InuYasha decided to leave without giving Kagome the time to say anything else, not before mumbling something about 'Stupid wench…not worthy…'

The bell rang and snapped everyone back to reality.

While they were walking to their first class, Maths, the group had to hear Kagome whining about InuYasha.

"Argh, could you believe this guy!" Kagome was fuming. How dare he treat her like that!

"Kagome, perhaps you should let it pass, he's not worthy of your time." Said Sango.

"Yeah Kags, I believe the same. C'mon cheer up! What about if after classes we go for some smoothies?" Said a smiling Shippo.

"Yeah, that sounds good but I have training after classes, remember?"

"Oh…right."

"Well don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm no longer mad."

They had already reached their classroom.

"Are you sure Kags?" Asked a worried Kikyo.

"Sure sis', now's time to enter classes.

Meanwhile Kagome was thinking 'Oh he'll pay, things won't stay like this and she would take care of that.' Muajajajaja (Malevolent laugh.)

A.N. Well so far this is the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. I would really appreciate if you review it. If you've got any suggestions for the next chapters feel free to write them in the reviews.


End file.
